


Sleeping With The Secret Identity

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Living Together, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Short & Sweet, Suspicions, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Lena can't help noticing one night that, with her hair down and her glasses off, Kara looks a little like... Supergirl...But that's crazy!! ... Right?





	Sleeping With The Secret Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll have no idea how much more Supercorp I want to write and have been meaning to write, I have two in mind right now that are longer, but for now I just wanted to get this cute little idea out there

Every now and then, on rare occasions, Lena wondered why she got a dog

Those rare occasions were usually nights like these when she was perfectly content and asleep... and Luna decided to kick the living crap out of Lena's back

It was enough to wake her up, no longer capable of enjoying her previously deep sleep, slowly sitting up and glaring down at the pup

One may wonder why Lena Luthor was letting a six-pound puppy boss her around, and that answer was entirely on the shoulders of the _other_ creature inhabiting her bed

On Lena's other side, laid a sleeping Kara Danvers, the root of all things good in Lena's life

They had been a couple for about six months now, living together for just over a week, and Lena couldn't be happier

She always found herself watching her beloved, not in a creepy way, but in a loving way

She loved to just... _stare_ at the beauty beside her, marveling at the fact that somehow her life had been blessed with having Kara in it

For as bad as Lex and Lilian were, Kara was ten times greater in sheer light and hope and happiness

For every scar Lena's family had given her, Kara gave her a million kisses

She had to admit that she was.... well, "smitten" really doesn't even describe it

She was head over heels, impossibly in love

It made it worth it that the puppy had woken her up, so that Lena could just .. watch Kara sleep for a few moments before falling back asleep herself

The blonde shifted a little in her sleep, her hair messy against the pillow and falling into her face

Smiling fondly, she gently stroked the hair out of her beloved's face, but as she stared down at her, trying to memorize every single line, every last freckle, every tiny feature of her face, the CEO realized something...

Without her glasses, and with her hair wavy and fanned out like this, she looked a little like... Supergirl....

But that was rediculous!!! ... Right?

Kara couldn't be Supergirl!

Sure Lena still didn't know who Supergirl was, and Kara had the weird habbit of vanishing for seemingly no reason, always making up some weird excuse that rarely seemed to make any sense, and she and Supergirl did seem to have several of the same freinds.....

But no, no! That was rediculous, it had to be!

Kara was the softest, sweetest, most gentle and pure-hearted person Lena had ever met, she had ZERO combat skills, virtually no aggression, and ... maybe a little bit of a temper but it was never _destructive_

She almost cried when her hot chocolate was too hot

She could never open the pickle jar on her own

And the last time she went to the dentist, Lena had to hold her hand for a _cleaning_

.. Yes she did have an unusually tight grip but that doesn't change the fact that she was shaking like a leaf as soon as the polisher was turned on

She bought band-aids with kittens on them for crying out loud!

...

This Supergirl thing was rediculous, lots of girls had wavy blonde hair and ... perfectly shaped lips and.... the most angelic face she had ever seen...

She shook her head quickly, settled back into bed, and wrapped her arms around her beautifull girlfreind

Kara was not Supergirl and the only reason she was even considering it was purely from sleep loss

She'd wake up in the morning and everything would be different

 

~+~

 

When Lena woke up the next morning, she was alone

She jerked up in bed, looking around, and sighing in releif when she heard the sink running

Sliding out of bed, she tip-toed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, stopping short in the doorway when she saw-

"Supergirl...?"

The blonde spun around, Kara's toothbrush clearly in her mouth, little toothpaste foam circled around it, she was wearing one of Lena's dark blue dress shirts and red lacy panties and Kara's glasses were on the counter by the sink

Slowly, she took the toothbrush out of her mouth, staring at Lena with concern

"It.. me..?"

Turning again, she hurriedly spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth, turning back to Lena in surprise

"Lena? It's just me, Kara, I hope you don't mind, I borrowed one of your shirts,"

Clearing her throat, she slowly shook her head, forcing a smile

"No no I uh... I just remembered.. I have to call Supergirl about something,"

Hurriedly, she made her way out of the bathroom, wondering if she could call for Supergirl from the balcony and actually get a response

"U-Um L-Lena!? Call Supergirl about what?!" Kara shouted worriedly, rushing after her girlfreind

"I don't think we need to call Supergirl about anything really!! L-Lena!? LENA!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> In keeping with the "all Luthors have names starting with L" theme, meet Luna Luthor- Kara _insisted_
> 
> Kara consistently finding ways to make herself seem weaker and more vulnerable for the sakes of maintaining her secret identity as well as making Lena feel powerfull is my favorite thing, but the dentist incident was real, she, ofcourse, doesn't _actually_ need to go to a dentist, but got caught in a lie when Lena asked her about it and so Lena forced her to go, the noises of the power tools are nothing short of _agonizing_ on her super hearing though so she left that place exhausted and with a terrible headache


End file.
